Fired
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yami is fired from his job. So, he goes to see his boyfriend to cheer him up. Atemu x Yami. Mpreg, Anal, roleplaying, and Vivian Bashing Don't like don't read, you have been warned.
1. Fired

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Warning: Mentions of role playing as well as MPreg and a lemon in this oneshot, so if you don't like reading that stuff then don't read this. The lemon is marked by bold print at the beginning and the end.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Yami yelled.

"You heard me Mr. Motou, I'm firing you." Yami's boss said quite calmly, as if this was something that he did every day, then again whose to say it isn't.

"You can't fire me." Yami said hotly, still unable to believe that he was being FIRED from his job especially since just last month he'd been named employee of the month, to Yami this seemed like it was coming completely out of nowhere.

"I stand by my decision Mr. Motou, now pack up your belongings and I want you off the premise within the next hour. If you do not leave on your own by that time security will escort you out of the building."

Yami stood there gaping for a few seconds before he turned and stormed out of his bosses office. Yami was angry, no he was beyond angry…especially when he thought about the reason behind this mess.

-Flashback-

_Three months prior. _

_Yami was sitting in his office going over the proposal his office had been working on for the last three weeks, making sure that nothing had been overlooked before he needed to present the work his team had done to his boss, when there was a knock on his door. _

"_Come in." Yami had said hardly glancing up from the document he'd been reading. He did look up however when someone cleared their throat in order to get his attention. _

"_Mr. Motou, this is Vivian Wong, and she has been hired as your new executive assistant, please do everything you can to make sure that she gets settled." His boss said. _

_Yami nodded, "Of course sir." Yami replied before he turned his gaze to the woman standing in his office. "I'm Yami Motou, and on behalf of my team I welcome you aboard." _

_Vivian had smiled in a way she probably had thought was seductive at him, though Yami ignored it. He instead showed her where her desk was located and went over what was expected of her before he returned to work. _

-End Flashback-

That had been the beginning of the end since that woman couldn't take a hint to save her life. She would constantly hit on Yami day in and day out, doing everything from asking him out on dates, over to her place after work. She even one time had asked him point blank if he was up for a screw in the break room. Yami had blatantly told her no, he wasn't interested. She had insisted that he give her a reason why and so, he did.

-Flashback-

_Three days ago_

"_Look Ms. Wong, I don't know how I can make this plainer to you. I'm NOT INTERESTED." _

"_Well why not?" Vivian asked snootily, "Why wouldn't a handsome guy like you be interested in a woman like me? I know you're not married and I highly doubt you have a girlfriend since you never get any calls from a woman and you don't have any pictures of her in your office, so that tells me your single. So, why not?" _

"_Because I'm Gay." Yami snapped, "I'm gay and I happen to have a boyfriend whom I've been quite happy with for the past five almost six years." _

_Vivian had just glared at Yami for a moment before storming away, a look of disgust on her face, though Yami didn't pay her any mind instead getting back to work. _

-End Flashback-

Apparently after Vivian had walked away that day she had went to Yami's boss and complained about Yami, and among other things had mentioned that Yami was Gay. And Yami's boss being the old fashioned person that he was decided that those type of people didn't belong working in his company, so he'd fired Yami.

Yami angrily packed up his belongings before he stormed out of the building throwing his stuff into the back seat, jumping into the driver's seat and quickly exiting the employee parking lot.

Yami vaguely considered going home before he changed his mind, no he needed to talk to someone and he knew just the person to go see. So, Yami drove down the road before pulling into the parking lot of Sennen Inc. Yami parked his car before climbing out and walking into the office building. He immediately made his way over to the elevator and up to the 30th floor.

Once he exited the elevator he approached the secretary desk. The secretary glanced up when Yami had walked up to her. "Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to see Mr. Sennen if he's available." Yami said.

"I'll go and see if he can see you, who should I tell him is here?" the secretary asked as she rose to her feet.

"Yami Motou." Yami replied. The secretary nodded before she turned and walked over to a large oak door. Yami took a seat in a chair resting beside the wall, to wait and see if he'd be allowed in.

A few moments later the secretary returned and said, "Mr. Sennen will see you."

Yami smiled and thanked the secretary before he got up and walked into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Yami, what are you doing here? And why aren't you at work?" Atemu Sennen asked, genuinely curious as to what his boyfriend was doing here.

Yami just sat down on a chair on the other side of Atemu's desk before he said, "Well, I got to work today and I was called up to my boss's office. I went up there and he fired me." Yami said.

"He WHAT?!" Atemu shouted.

"That's what I said, but he fired me because I'm gay and he doesn't believe that people like me 'have a place working in his company.'" Yami said.

Atemu looked at Yami for a moment before he just shook his head, "Yami, that's just wrong." Atemu said.

"I agree Atemu, but what's done is done. That just means that I need to start looking for a new job since I refuse to just sit around the house all day and I'm not going to just mooch off you." Yami said.

Atemu smiled slightly, Yami's refusal to just sit around and refusal to rely solely on Atemu to provide for him was one of the many things Atemu loved about Yami.

"Yami, don't worry about looking for another job, I'll give you a job here. And you know that I won't fire you." Atemu said.

Yami smiled but shook his head, "I can't accept that Atemu, I mean I love you don't get me wrong but if you hired me I don't think it would be appropriate."

"Yami, I can hire whoever I damn well please since it is MY company. Beside, at least here I know that you'll be treated with the respect you deserve. Besides, I think it would also be a good idea for you health wise, since this way you won't be overly stressed..."Atemu began before Yami cut him off.

"Atemu, I am not going to just take a job here because you don't want to worry about me stressing about the situation just because you managed to knock me up three weeks ago." Yami said.

"Well, come on Yami, just think about it. I'd pay you well, you'd be in a good working environment, everything that you'd need and I would get an excellent new team member who won't leak my ideas to the competition like the guy I fired a week ago did. I'd be a fool to not hire your ass." Atemu said.

Yami smiled before he burst out laughing, "Atemu you don't want to hire my ass, you want to sleep with my ass."

Atemu smirked, "Well, I won't deny that I want to make love to you, but I also know that that won't be happening for another couple weeks, doctors orders, but seriously I want you to take the job Yami."

Yami sighed, "Alright Atemu, I'll take the job, but I'm serious if our relationship gets in the way of me working here I'll quit Atemu, I mean it."

"You don't have to worry about anything like that Yami, while we're here during the work day your one of my employees…now if we go out to lunch together or after we leave work for the day THEN you're my boyfriend." Atemu said.

Yami smiled, "Alright then we have a deal."

"Good you start tomorrow." Atemu said.

Yami nodded before he rose to his feet, "Well, I guess I'll go back home and _relax_ for a few hours." Yami said bitterly.

Atemu rose to his feet as well and walked around his desk and over to Yami, wrapping his arms firmly around Yami's waist. He pulled Yami into a kiss; his hands seemed to have minds of their own while one began to wander up under Yami's shirt while the other slid down to Yami's ass.

Yami broke the kiss and lightly smacked Atemu's shoulder, "No, Atemu not now and certainly not here." Yami said.

Atemu smirked before he began to trail kisses along Yami's neck, throat and face. "I'm not trying to do anything Yami," Atemu paused for a moment to allow his tongue to play with Yami's ear, before purposely blowing on the moistened skin, chuckling when Yami shivered. "I just want to make you feel better, and I know you're upset about what happened…probably a lot more upset about it than you even want to tell me. So, I'm just trying to take your mind off what happened and in my mind this is the best way to do that."

Yami couldn't help it he smiled before he muttered, "Atemu you pervert, you really need to stop thinking with your other head."

"Well, what exactly do you expect me to do Yami? Not make a move on the most attractive man in existence? Not to shower you with at least half the affection that you rightfully deserve?" Atemu whispered before he tilted Yami's face up for another kiss.

Yami was the one who broke the kiss a few moments later, "You know Atemu its precisely because of situations like this that I was hesitant to accept your job offer."

Atemu smirked in response before he tightened his arms around Yami, "But you don't work here yet Yami, so as of right now this is my time with my boyfriend."

"But what about…" Yami began and Atemu pulled away from Yami over to his desk where he pushed an intercom button which contacted his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Sennen?" His secretary said.

"I want you to hold all my calls and I am not to be disturbed until further notice. I am conducting an important interview with a potential employee. I don't want to be distracted under any circumstances. I will contact you again when you no longer need to hold my calls." Atemu said.

"Of course Mr. Sennen." His secretary replied before Atemu released the button, turning off the intercom.

"Now, where were we Yami?" Atemu asked as he walked back over to Yami, once again wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

"Atemu, you really shouldn't have done that." Yami scolded, though he really didn't sound mad about it.

"I know, I was a very bad boy. Now, how would you like to punish me?" Atemu asked seductively.

Yami shook his head but put up no resistance when Atemu kissed him again. "How about by not having sex with you for an addition month after the deadline the doctor set? How's that for punishment." Yami replied once the kiss had been broken.

"That's not what I meant by punishment and you know it Yami." Atemu said.

"I know that Atemu, what you wanted me to say was then when you got home tonight I'd tie you down to the bed and fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit still tomorrow. But, I think that would be more of a reward to you than a punishment, I like my idea better." Yami said smugly, "I hope you really enjoy masturbating.

"Yaaamiii," Atemu whined.

"Don't whine Atemu, it doesn't suite you at all no more than pouting does so don't even try it." Yami said.

"But Yami, another month…that's cruel and unusual punishment." Atemu tried to reason.

Yami just chuckled before he pulled Atemu in for another kiss, his tongue immediately beginning its exploration of the very familiar territory. Once Yami had pulled away he smirked playfully, "Then your awfully lucky that I couldn't go through with that now aren't you?"

Atemu smirked as well, "Now I'm not the only one who deserves to be punished. And you can be quite certain that I'll remember this for immediately following the doctor's okay."

Yami smiled, "Let me guess, you expect me to be your private little dancer _Pharaoh_."

Atemu grinned broadly, "You know I always did love watching you dance for me, especially in those nearly see through garments."

Yami shook his head, "And I could kill Mahado for purchasing them for you on his last trip to Egypt."

"I disagree, besides they wouldn't have been nearly as useful to us if you hadn't learned the dances." Atemu said, Yami could tell quite plainly by the look in Atemu's eyes that he was remembering the last time Yami had 'danced for **his** Pharaoh' which had been on Atemu's 24th birthday.

"Oh yes, it's just the dancing you love so much, and not the three plus hours of sex following the dances." Yami said.

"Oh I love that even more so. I am very much looking forward to both." Atemu said huskily, his tongue lazily sliding across Yami's throat and up to Yami's ear, "Dance for me Yami." Atemu whispered.

Yami gaped at Atemu for a moment before he shook his head, "Not here Atemu, I'm serious Atemu we are not having sex in your office, no matter how much you'd love to."

"Come on Yami, I just want you to dance for me, that's all." Atemu said.

"And that can't happen without you getting so aroused that you can't think straight." Yami said, _not to mention that __**I **__get pretty hot and bothered myself. _

"Come on Yami, please my beloved rose? I promise I'll be gentle with you." Atemu pleaded.

Yami sighed as he glanced around the room, he had to admit the idea of being with Atemu was beyond tempting, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Atemu would be extremely gentle since he wouldn't be willing to risk harming their child.

"Is this office sound proofed?" Yami asked.

Atemu smirked, knowing by that question that it meant that Yami was giving him the okay. "Yes, of course it's been sound proofed. I wouldn't dare suggest such a thing if it wasn't."

"Well, we sure as hell aren't doing it on your desk so you better have another…"

Atemu chuckled before he turned Yami so he could see the couch resting against the wall on the other side of his office. "I wasn't saying we'd use the desk…I would suggest the couch."

"Fine, you win Atemu." Yami said.

"Excellent." Atemu said before he released Yami and walked over to his laptop. Yami watched him for a few moments while Atemu clicked on various things until Yami was able to hear music beginning to play. Or more specifically the Egyptian dance music that Yami would dance to. Atemu then slid his chair away from his desk and into an open area. He smirked playfully at Yami for a moment before he said quite authoritatively, "You may begin."

Yami shook his head slightly before he did as Atemu had said, his eyes sliding closed as he began to move to the tempo of the music. After dancing for a few seconds he danced closer to Atemu, where he would teasingly brush against Atemu's legs before moving slightly away once again. Yami did this twice before he was unable to retreat again since Atemu snagged a hold of Yami, pulling him onto his lap. Yami continued to move to the tempo, rotating his hips in such a way that Atemu was groaning in pleasure, though Yami was hardly any better.

Atemu was an active participate, his hands sliding under Yami's shirt, his fingers teasing Yami's sensitive nipples. Atemu would also alternate between sucking on Yami's ear and the juncture of Yami's neck…however Yami kept moving away since he didn't exactly want Atemu leaving love bites and Yami knew Atemu would do just that if Yami gave him a chance.

This continued between the two until the song had come to an end. Once the music had finished Atemu said, "Dancer, I believe you should continue my entertainment in private. Come, your Pharaoh commands it." Atemu said as sternly as he could though his voice was heavy with want, though that wasn't too unexpected since Yami could quite plainly feel how Atemu had been affected by his little dance.

"As you command my Pharaoh, I am after all nothing but your humble servant. It is my sole purpose in life to serve you." Yami replied huskily. They both knew this little game by heart, where Yami was either Atemu's dancer, or just a 'slave' working for him but whatever the role Yami would play the lines were virtually the same.

Yami then slowly slid off Atemu's lap before Atemu also rose to his feet, Atemu made his way over to the couch first. He then sank down on the couch, Yami standing a few feet away from the couch with his head bowed. "You may approach." Atemu said.

Yami then made his way the rest of the way to the couch, but unlike Atemu he did not climb onto the couch. He instead bowed low to Atemu just in front of the couch.

"Rise and join me dancer." Atemu said. Yami rose to his feet and climbed onto Atemu's lap, Yami's thighs resting on either side of Atemu's hips, though he was careful to keep his gaze averted.

**Lemon Content starts here. You have been warned. **

"You may look at me dancer." Atemu said, and Yami finally looked Atemu in the eye. Atemu wasted no time in pushing his lips to Yami's, his tongue immediately seeking entrance to Yami's mouth which was granted without hesitation. Atemu's hands once again began to slide up Yami's shirt, his fingers sliding sensually along Yami's chest.

Atemu regretfully removed his hands from Yami's shirt and began unfastening Yami's tie before tossing it aside. He then began to make quick work of the buttons on Yami's dress shirt. Atemu broke his kiss with Yami to say, "You may undress me dancer" before he finished unbuttoning Yami's shirt and throwing it aside and attaching his lips to Yami's collarbone, his hands working on unfastening Yami's belt.

Yami slid Atemu's jacket off his shoulders before he began unfastening Atemu's tie and unbuttoning Atemu's shirt, revealing Atemu's golden chest. Yami too then tossed Atemu's shirt and tie aside.

Atemu turned slightly and leaned forward, allowing Yami to fall back onto the couch, with Atemu lying on top of him. Atemu climbed off Yami before he turned and tugged Yami's dress shoes off before pulling off his own and tossing them aside. "Damn shoes." He muttered before he climbed back on top of Yami, his finger's unzipping the zipper of Yami's pants, his hand absently playing with Yami's clothed member.

Yami also began undoing Atemu's pants and belt before he felt Atemu begin to tug on his pants, so Yami lifted his hips slightly, allowing Atemu to pull off his pants. Atemu tossed them to the side, one of his hands slipped up to squeeze Yami's ass while his other hand slowly slid Yami's boxers off.

Once Atemu had stripped him bare Yami began to slide Atemu's pants and boxers both from his hips. He slid them to the point where Atemu was able to just kick them off before Atemu pressed their bodies flush together, allowing their highly sensitive groins to come into direct contact. Both men moaned in pleasure.

It was then that Atemu thought of a major problem. "Umm, Yami?" Atemu said hesitantly.

Yami glanced up at Atemu curiously, wondering why Atemu had broken from his role. "Yes?" Yami asked slowly.

"We don't have any lube here." Atemu said slowly.

Yami looked at Atemu for a few moments, his mind processing the problem. Normally if they didn't have it he'd just tell Atemu not to worry about it, but since he was pregnant he knew that Atemu wouldn't be willing to have sex with him without having prepared him first.

Atemu just laid there for a moment his mind racing for a solution, and then one came to him and he chuckled because he couldn't believe he didn't think of it before. "Never mind Yami, I know what we could use."

"Good, because Atemu I swear if you'd got me this worked up and then decided we weren't going to do this I would have kicked your ass." Yami said hotly.

"I know Yami, I know." Atemu said before he stuck three fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, sliding his tongue along his fingers coating them with his saliva.

After a few seconds Atemu was satisfied with how coated his fingers had become and he removed them from his mouth. Yami understood what Atemu was planning to do so he spread his legs, allowing Atemu to have easier access to his entrance.

Atemu traced on finger around Yami's entrance before he slid it into Yami, he waited for a few seconds after he had felt Yami's muscles tense around his finger before he'd relaxed. Atemu then began to wiggle his finger around inside Yami before he began to pull his finger out and sliding it back in. After a few seconds Atemu's second finger joined his first and he began scissoring his fingers in an attempt to stretch Yami. Atemu's fingers brushed against Yami's prostrate, which he knew he had done when Yami cried out in pleasure. Atemu smirked before he made a point to aim his fingers in that direction while he thrusted them in and out, nailing Yami's prostrate each time. Soon Atemu's third finger joined the other two while continued to stretch Yami. Soon he satisfied that Yami had been sufficiently prepared and removed his fingers from Yami's entrance. Yami groaned at the loss of Atemu's fingers.

Atemu smirked playfully before he climbed off Yami and said, once more in his Pharaoh's voice, "Dancer, prepare me."

Yami chuckled before he crawled off the couch and settled himself between Atemu's knees, his erect member less than an inch from Yami's face. Yami opened his mouth and took Atemu's member into his mouth. Atemu groaned when he was suddenly engulfed in an intense heat. His finger gripping Yami's hair. Yami's tongue lazily traced around Atemu's member, coating it in his saliva. Atemu tugged on Yami's hair, which Yami understood as his cue that Atemu was ready so Yami released him.

Atemu then laid back onto the couch and said, "Yami, I want you to ride me."

Yami smiled slightly before he climbed up on top of Atemu positioning himself over Atemu's member. Atemu's hands gripped each of Yami's hips as he helped to slowly guide Yami onto him until Atemu was fully sheathed within Yami.

Both Yami and Atemu moaned in pleasure before Yami lifted himself up and pushing himself down onto Atemu once again they continued with this slow pace for a while until it wasn't fast enough for Yami and he began to move quicker, Atemu angled his hips slightly before he thrust up to meet Yami's thrust.

"Ah, Atemu!" Yami shouted, when Atemu connected with his prostate.

Atemu smirked but made sure to keep the same angle so that he was striking Yami's prostrate repeatedly.

However a lot sooner than either of them would have liked they could feel their ends approaching. Atemu reached up and stroked Yami in time with his thrusts and a few moments later Yami came with a cry of "ATEMU"

Atemu felt how Yami's inner walls clenched around him and that was all it took for Atemu to be pushed over the edge and release, filling Yami with his seed.

After a few minutes Yami carefully lifted himself up off Atemu, allowing Atemu to slip from his body before Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled Yami down so Yami and him were lying chest to chest. Atemu gave Yami a tender kiss.

**End of lemon content. **

"I love you Yami." Atemu whispered once he had broken the kiss.

"I know, I love you too Atemu." Yami said before he laid his head down on Atemu's chest, his eyes beginning to slide shut.

However, Yami wouldn't let himself go to sleep and instead sat up. Atemu frowned slightly wondering why Yami was getting up.

"Atemu, you have work you need to be doing, so we've got to get cleaned up and then I've got to be going. I'll see you when you get home from work." Yami said.

Atemu sighed but nodded before the both got up and walked into the bathroom adjoining Atemu's office and cleaned up before they walked back out and got dressed. Atemu gave Yami a kiss before Yami left the office.

Atemu's secretary looked up at Yami for a moment when he walked out into the hallway before she looked away with a blush. Yami frowned before he realized his and Atemu's mistake. Yami had ended up putting on Atemu's shirt and tie instead of his, which was a different color than what he'd wore when he walked in…which considering Atemu had been wearing one of Yami's dress shirts and favorite ties to work to begin with was an honest mistake. Yami sighed but decided that he'd rather not address the situation now. He'd talk to Atemu about it when Atemu got home that night.

Atemu watched from out his office window as Yami climbed into his car and headed home. Once he had saw that Yami had indeed left he went over to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Yes Mr. Sennen?" An employee said when he answered the phone, it was one of Atemu's corporate executives.

"I want you and all the main share holders to be in the board room in 20 minutes for a meeting discussing us buying out another company." Atemu said.

"Of course sir, I'll pass the message along." The executive said before the call was ended.

Atemu hung up the phone with a smirk. _This will certainly teach that idiot to fire my boyfriend. _Atemu thought, already planning how once he bought out Yami's former place of employment who he was going to fire first. _Then again you do know what they say payback's a bitch. _

A/N: Please read and review and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think of this, and who knows if I get enough people who want me to I might do a follow up chapter.


	2. Hired

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Atemu walked into his and Yami's Condo at about 730 that night. His meeting with his executives to plan a corporate take over had taken a lot longer than he had thought that it would.

Atemu shrugged off his suite jacket and toed off his shoes before he made his way into the house.

"Yami, koi I'm home." Atemu yelled, but strangely enough there was no reply, which was odd since normally Yami would answer him. Immediately Atemu feared the worse and he quickly ran through the house searching for Yami. _Oh god what if something happened to him? What if I wasn't gentle enough with him and he miscarried and is lying somewhere unconscious bleeding to death? _

"Yami, where are you?" Atemu shouted, though he came to a quick stop when he entered his and Yami's room and saw that Yami was fast asleep. Atemu breathed a sigh of relief before he sank down on the bed beside Yami. Atemu gently brushed Yami's blonde bangs out of his face.

When Atemu did this Yami slowly blinked open his eyes. "Até when did you get home?"

"A couple of minutes ago Koi. So, how was your day off?" Atemu asked before he leaned down and gave Yami a light kiss on the cheek.

"My day was fine, I guess. I came home, cleaned the house, thought of ways to murder you, did the laundry, made dinner, put dinner in the fridge since **someone** forgot to call saying they were going to be home late, and then I laid down to take a nap." Yami said. "So how was your day?"

Atemu chuckled, "My day was great…then again since it started out with getting laid I pretty much rode the high through my lengthy board meetings. After I got finished with my meetings I went back to my office, shut my computer down and came home." Atemu said. Then something Yami had said clicked in Atemu's mind. "Wait, why did you want to murder me Yami? What did I do?"

Yami playfully glared at Atemu, "Well, thanks to you your secretary knows about the two of us. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life."

"Wait what? How did she know that we…"

"Had sex in your office? I'll tell you how Atemu. I walked out of your office wearing **your **shirt and tie. It was kind of obvious." Yami said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"OH, that's all you can say Atemu Sennen." Yami said.

"Well, what do you expect me to say? Its done and over with we can't exactly change it and we'll know for future reference to be…"

"There won't BE any future sex in your office Atemu Sennen." Yami snapped. "So don't you dare even ask."

Atemu jumped slightly at Yami's shout before he quickly nodded, "Right, I'm sorry Koi. Is there anything you want me to do?" Atemu asked. _Well someone's moody. _

Yami continued to glare at Atemu for a moment before he sighed, "Yeah, can you go and heat up dinner? I'm hungry and I know that you probably are as well."

"Right away Yami." Atemu said before he gave Yami a peck on the cheek and got up to go heat back up dinner.

Atemu came back into the room 15 minutes later with the reheated chicken and rice on a plate, as well as a glass of water on a tray. "Dinner is served." Atem said with a slight bow.

Yami couldn't help it, he laughed. "Atemu since when are you the servant? I was under the impression that **I **played that role."

Atemu smirked, "Usually you are Yami, and if you have any complaints about me waiting on you for a change I would have no qualms about having more time with my precious dancer, that is if your up for it _kichou nobara._"

Yami blushed slightly, "Its been years since you called me that, the last time I thought was when we were in high school."

"I'm aware of that, but I felt like using that old nickname for you again." Atemu chuckled, "And I can see that it still makes you blush."

"I still don't get why you loved to refer to me as a precious rose." Yami mumbled.

"Well, Yami it's quite simple…your beautiful crimson eyes remind me of a rose and you are a very precious person to me hence the name 'precious rose'" Atemu explained.

Yami just shook his head and instead began to eat his dinner, Atemu picked up his fork and began to eat as well. "Atemu, is there any particular reason we're sharing a plate?"

"I just heated up one large plate, since I figured that we could share." Atemu said with a shrug.

"That's fine with me, since it just means that I have less dishes that I need to wash." Yami said.

"Yami, why don't you just leave the dishes until tomorrow and you and I have some quality time together tonight." Atemu asked.

Yami suddenly stopped eating and turned to look at Atemu. "Atemu didn't you already get laid once today?"

"Yes." Atemu said slowly, "What's your point?"

"My point is you've already fucked me once today…shouldn't that be enough for you." Yami said.

Atemu smirked before he leaned closer to Yami so that his breath ghosted over Yami's ear, "No, I'll never be able to get enough of you Yami."

"Well, once today is going to have to be enough since I'm not in the mood for sex tonight." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, "Fine, I know when to give up."

Yami just shook his head, "Atemu I promise we will tomorrow night."

Atemu looked up, "That's good enough for me."

The next morning Atemu and Yami both got up and ready for work before the headed over to Sennen Inc. They drove together since Atemu had insisted that Yami ride with him to work since they were going to the same place, he saw driving different cars as a waste of gas. Yami had agreed, if for no other reason than he was tired and today was one of the days where his stomach was more off than usual and therefore was in no mood to argue with Atemu about it.

Yami walked in with Atemu just before Yami turned to walk away Atemu called him.

"Mr. Motou, you need to accompany me to my office to fill out some paperwork and to go over company policies. After that is finished I'll show you where you'll be working." Atemu said.

Yami looked at Atemu for a moment before he nodded and followed Atemu back up to his office. Once the two exited the elevator they walked past Atemu's secretary, whom Yami made a point **not **to look at and into Atemu's office.

"Alright Yami, sit down and lets get started on all this paperwork." Atemu said.

Yami looked at Atemu and said, "And you didn't go over this paperwork with me at home because?"

"Because this is something that needs to be done at work, not at home. Work doesn't have a place at home. What do you take me for? My workaholic cousin?" Atemu asked.

"Alright Atemu, sorry I asked. Let's just get this over with." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and began to go over with Yami various company policies etc. They had been discussing this for about 30 minutes when Atemu's intercom beeped.

Atemu pushed the button and said, "Yes?"

"Sir, you have a call on Line 1 regarding a company you were in the process of buying out."

"Oh, that's right. Patch it through." Atemu said, before he released the intercom and turned to Yami, "Sorry, I need to take this call. I promise it won't take me too long."

"That's fine Atemu; I can read through a bunch of paperwork without your assistance. You do your job." Yami said as he continued to read through the large stack of papers that Atemu had given him.

Atemu picked up the phone, "Hello"

There was a brief pause,

"No, you understand things perfectly. Your company now belongs to Sennen Inc."

Another pause.

"Yes, I will on a case by case basis determine which of your employees will lose their jobs and which ones will be kept on."

Atemu was silent for a few moments more before he began to chuckle, and it wasn't a laugh of amusement either…in fact Yami found the laugh rather creepy.

"You? You are fired."

Another pause.

"My reason for firing you? Oh, that's a really simple one you see. I'm firing you because I refuse to work with a bigoted idiot. Now I want you to clear out your office within the hour. You are then to leave the premise. You are not to return after your hour has passed or I will have security escort you out." Atemu said.

Atemu then hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Yami who was looking at him. "Is something the matter Yami?"

"Atemu, did you just buy out my former place of employment?" Yami asked.

"Yes I did." Atemu said.

"And you just fired my boss over the phone?"

"Yes." Atemu said.

"May I ask why?" Yami asked.

"Well, they were a rival company that I had been contemplating buying out for a while. And after that idiot fired you yesterday I decided that now was the time to buy them out and well, I figured that firing that asshole was the least I could after the horrible way he treated you yesterday. I also am going to be firing that bitch that had been harassing you." Atemu said.

"No, I don't want you to fire Vivian…at least not yet Atemu." Yami said, a smirk playing on his face.

Atemu chuckled, "I know that smirk Yami, what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see Atemu, you'll see." Yami said, "And if this goes the way I'm imagining it will, you'll be quite happy with what I'll let happen one more time."

_One week Later_

Yami was sitting at his new desk when someone knocked on his office door. "Come in." He said.

"Yami, this will be your new assistant. She was transferred from Howard Electronics." An employee said.

Yami looked up to meet Vivian's shocked face. She certainly hadn't been expecting to see Yami again.

"Thank you, I'll make sure that she gets situated." Yami said.

The employee nodded before he turned and left. Vivian glared at Yami before "What in the world are you doing here faggot? I know for a fact that they hired your sorry ass."

"First, don't call me faggot. Secondly, not that's its any of your business but Mr. Sennen hired me within two hours of Mr. Howard firing me. He even gave me a pay raise." Yami said.

Vivian's eyes narrowed, "Well, I wouldn't get too comfortable working here since he'll fire your ass as soon as he finds out that you're a faggot. Since no one wants to work with a faggot."

Yami's eyes narrowed in a challenge, "Is that so Ms. Wong? Would you like to put that theory of yours to the test?" Yami said, rising to his feet. "Because if that is the case then please follow me and we can both go up to Mr. Sennen's office and see what he has to say on the issue."

With that being said both Yami and Vivian made their way up to Atemu's office. They stopped briefly with Atemu's secretary who said that Atemu wasn't busy at the moment so they could go in and see him.

The two walked into Atemu's office to see Atemu busy filling out paperwork. Atemu glanced up when he head his office door open. "Can I help you?"

Yami opened his mouth to say something but Vivian cut him off, "Yes, Mr. Sennen sir, I believe that I have some very important information that will require your immediate attention. You see, you may not have realized this, but you hired a faggot." Vivian said before he smiled, what she hoped was seductively at Atemu, intending to charm him.

Atemu's eyes narrowed when Vivian had referred to Yami as a faggot but he had said nothing, and instead rose to his feet and walked around to the front of his desk and right up to Yami. "Is that so?" Atemu said, pausing for a moment before continuing, "Didn't you tell her?"

"No, I figured that you could have that honor." Yami said.

Atemu nodded before he turned to Vivian and said, "You're fired."

Vivian gaped at Atemu for a moment before she let out an unearthly shriek, "What?!"

"You heard me; you're fired for violation of company policy." Atemu said.

"What company policy?" Vivian asked.

"The policy that you cannot degrade a coworker which is exactly what you did by calling Yami a faggot." Atemu said.

Vivian smiled flirtingly at Atemu again and said, "Well, how about if I show you a good time and we forget all about that little misunderstanding as soon as you get rid of…"

"No, you are to clean out your desk and leave the premise." Atemu said hotly.

Vivian gaped at Atemu for a moment before she turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing Ms. Wong." Atemu said, which made Vivian pause.

Atemu wrapped his arms firmly around Yami's waist before he pulled Yami in for a quick kiss, "I don't take kindly to people who threaten people I care about. Do it again and I'll do a lot worse than fire you."

Vivian gaped at Atemu and Yami for several minutes before she stormed out of Atemu's office.

A/N: Please read and review.


End file.
